This invention is directed to magnetic bubble (domain) devices and, in the broadest sense, is directed to devices for manipulating streams of magnetic bubbles representing data. More specifically, this invention is directed to a new and improved gating device for transferring information, in the form of magnetic bubbles, between various data paths.
Magnetic bubble domain devices (chips) are now well-known in the art. These chips have means for forming and supporting bubbles under a suitable bias field and for propagating bubbles on patterns of propagate elements serially, as a stream, in response to an in-plane rotating magnetic field.
Also, utilization of gating devices which transfer bubbles from one data path to another in response to current applied to a control gate conductor associated with the gate is also old.
Currently, development is directed toward optimizing the bubble devices to reduce their cost and to increase their capacity and it is towards this object that this invention is directed.